


Maybe Next Week

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Camping, Failed camping, Glaryl, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Glenn, darlenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love feedback :D<br/>Also, I LOVE YOU ALL</p></blockquote>





	Maybe Next Week

"Later, Glenn!" Maggie yells as Glenn leaves the pizzeria.

"Bye, Maggie!" He jogs out the door and leaps into his car. It's been a long day of delivering pizza's and dropped tips and angry customers, and his bed sounds really nice right now. So does Daryl, but he won't be home from the shop for another hour.

He's confused when he pulls up to the house and see's Daryl's truck parked in the driveway. He checks his watch twice, and then his phone, worried that maybe he's gotten off late and Daryl's worried about him, but he's right on time. Actually, he's a bit early.

"Huh." He says to himself, getting out of the car and jogging to the door, on pure instinct. He really needs to find a better job than delivering pizzas. He walks inside, and finds Daryl sitting on the couch, feet propped up as he watches Chronicle for the fifteenth time this week.

"Please don't tell me you got yourself fired." Glenn jokes, walking over and pulling his hat over Daryl's head.

Daryl turns the hat around backward, and looks back at him,"Got off early."

Glenn takes a moment to look around the house. There's what appears to be camping gear and the crossbow is off the wall and planted on the couch, right where Glenn usually sits.

"So you went camping?"

"Was gonna." Daryl moves the crossbow to the floor and motions for Glenn to sit beside him,"Haven't done it in a while."

"You could've texted me." Glenn rolls his eyes and flops onto the couch, head landing in Daryl's lap.

"I did."

Glenn pales and reaches into his pocket for his phone. Sure enough, he has a message.

**_Got off early, feeling up to camping for the weekend?_ **

He types back a reply and sends it. Daryl's phone beeps and the older man merely glances at it,"Go pack your shit, we're leaving in an hour."

Glenn laughs and leans up to kiss him on the cheek, and runs off to pack.

* * *

 

"Why did you throw me?!" Glenn squeaks, popping up from under water and glaring at Daryl,"This shit is cold!"

Daryl chuckles and sits down by a tree with a thick blanket for Glenn to cuddle up into. He would sit by the tent, but they haven't set up anything yet. Glenn comes scampering out of the water and sheds his now soaking shirt and jeans. As soon as the soaked clothing is off, he runs over to Daryl and tucks himself into the man's lap.

"Christ, Glenn." Daryl comments upon feeling a cold, wet nose rubbing against his neck. 

"You caused it." Glenn points out, making sure to rub his cold hair against Daryl's jaw as he settles down in his lap.

Daryl watches the dark clouds above them as Glenn fidgets about. It _had_ been pretty nice out, but then the dark clouds started to move in and he couldn't resist scooping Glenn up and launching him into the lake. Of course, he would never admit that he did it purely because it would get Glenn to cuddle with him.

Glenn finally gets comfy and seems to be dozing off. Meaning that Daryl can freely stare at him and take in everything about his beautiful Korean, without being judged. He doesn't know quite why, but Glenn has always looked so much younger when he's like this. Wet hair, and snuggled up in his arms.

Maybe it's because in the beginning months of their relationship, Glenn enjoyed cuddling up right after a shower, and they didn't have these crazy work schedules that cut down the time they spent together. 

Thunder rumbles off in the distance, and heavy rain follows seconds after. Glenn makes an irritated whining noise as he's once again doused in cold water. Daryl picks him up and goes jogging off to the truck, not exactly wanting to sit in the freezing rain.

Glenn reaches out and opens the door, and Daryl practically tosses him to the other side of the seat. Then he gets in and slams the door behind him.

"Did it really have to rain?" Glenn wonders aloud, peeking out of the windows as there's an ear-splitting crack of thunder and lightning, causing him to jump and move closer to Daryl.

Daryl shrugs and opts for starting the truck and pulling out from under the trees."Mhm."

"Maybe next week?"

"Maybe next week."

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback :D  
> Also, I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
